


Rough Day

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Cascade's newest detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day

## Rough Day

#### by OCONN

  
not mine, you know the drill. these days I make my money through hard work.  
  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Blair Sandburg, resident trouble magnet and newest official member of Major Crimes, groaned as he was dragged by his arms out from under the over turned fill-dirt truck. He grimaced as he stood, his back protesting the movement and the breeze stirring the lovely scent of wet dirt and decomposed leaves. He tried to brush some away only to grind it in further, much to the amusement of the uniforms on the scene. 

What a day he was having. First he witnesses a goon purse snatching and has to chase the guy four blocks before tackling him to the concrete. Then he walks in on a shoplifters at the Army/Navy store, followed by almost being run over by bank robbers fleeing the scene of the crime. God, could this day get any worse? 

"Detective Sandburg?" 

He turned at the sound of his name and found a microphone in his face. Reporters?! Well, ask a stupid question.... 

"Detective, can you confirm these are the men who just robbed the Washington Mutual?" asked a blonde with a determined look on her face. 

"What?" he yelled before he could stop himself. "Where did you hear that so fast?" 

"Well," the woman began. 

"Never mind," he grumbled effectively cutting her off. "No comment." Blair pushed by the reporters and headed for his car. He seemed to remember there was a towel leftover from his last car wash. Now if he could just remember if it was clean or not. 

"Arrgh!" he screamed after digging in his pockets and not finding his keys. A quick glance confirmed that he'd locked said keys in the car. He pounded his fists on the roof and was considering using his head as well when a hesitant voice stopped him. 

"Um, Detective?" 

Sandburg took a deep breath and turned to answer the inquiry. "Yeah?" 

"Sorry sir, but Captain Banks radioed in a few minutes ago. He said to tell you that he needs you over on Fourth Street. There's a situation there and he said..." This time he did use his head on the car, and instantly regretted it. 

"Aw, man. That hurt!" 

The officer, Carter, looked stunned, then uneasy as he backed away. 

"It's OK, Carter. I'm on my way," he said as he pushed away from the Volvo. He reached for the door handle, gave it a few tugs, then remembered his keys. "But first I have to hitch a ride." 

"Hang on, sir," the young officer smiled. "We're cops, remember? Just let me get my lock pick." He grinned enthusiastically then trotted off to retrieve the tool. 

Fifteen minutes later Sandburg pulled up along side Brown's car, got out, and slammed the poor car's door. He'd only taken two steps when he suddenly remembered his keys. He patted his pocket and sighed with relief when he discovered the telltale, jingly bump. 

"What's up Brown?" he asked the detective when he'd located the man. 

"Shit, Sandburg," the other man laughed. "What happened, some jealous husband run you off the road?" 

"Ha, ha. That is too funny." 

"I kind of think so," he sent back. 

"Come on, Henry. I've had a bad day and I do not need any more. So, spill it." Brown clapped him on the back and shook his head. "OK, man. Just giving you a hard time." 

+++ 

The `situation' turned out to be some drunk jerk threatening to shoot his wife's cat. And now, six hours later, Blair was standing outside the loft, fumbling for his keys. He was so tired and he smelled bad and all he wanted was a shower and strong Sentinel arms around him. Then he remembered it was his turn to cook dinner. Shit. He was covered head to toe in dirt, dead on his feet, and two hours late. Maybe he could just sneak in and make it to the shower before Jim spotted him. 

"'Bout time, Chief." 

Blair halted in his tracks, only having made it two steps into the kitchen. "Uh, hi, Jim. Sorry, I wanted to make it home on time but I sorta got busy," he said without turning around. He carefully took another step toward the bathroom, but felt strong hands on his shoulders. 

"What the hell happened to you?" 

"How many more times can I be asked that today?" 

"Well, answer the question and I'll see to it that it's the last." 

"No way, not now. Now all I'm going to do is take a shower. Explanations are going to have to wait," Blair stated stubbornly. "Sorry about dinner, but I can't deal with that right now." 

And with those words, he continued his journey to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Jim laughed at the mess his lover had made and mumbled something about getting out the vacuum. 

"I may not have your hearing, but I'm sure I heard that!" was the reply from behind the door just before the water was turned on. 

Five minutes after stepping into the warm spray, all the dirt was washed away and his hair was ready to be conditioned. He took a second to lean his forehead against the wall and let the water sluice over his tired and sore back. 

"Need any help?" 

"Jim! God, man you scared me. Next time make some noise." 

Ellison laughed again and reached around his lover for the conditioner. Blair was pushed back to lean against the tiles and he felt Jim work the conditioner into his hair. 

"That's great, Jim," Blair moaned as his eyes drifted shut. 

He heard a chuckle then felt Jim's lips on his skin, kissing their way from shoulder to neck. A gentle touch brushed aside his hair and the lips moved up and around to the side of his throat. The hand holding his hair moved to grasp his chin and tilt his head back as Jim sucked and nibbled his way up to the spot behind his ear that always made him shiver. He raked his top teeth over the wet flesh causing Blair to moan again and his knees to wobble a bit. Jim reached around his chest and pulled him back to lean against him, locking his knees behind Blair's. 

"Mmm, yes," the younger man hissed as he felt his lover's hand ghost down his chest, fingers carding though the hair covering his body and coming to rest over his cock. Blair felt the strong fingers curl around his semi-hard erection and balls and he bucked into his lover's hand, but was frustrated when Jim only held him. 

"Shhh, babe. Be still and just feel." The words were whispered into his ear and suddenly Blair was glad Jim was holding him up because he knew he wouldn't have made it on his own. 

After several long, swipes of his tongue along his lover's jaw, Jim released his hold on Blair's groin and he was steered under the spray. The conditioner was rinsed away and he felt himself being returned to his former position against the wall. 

"Don't move," Jim rumbled in his ear. He could only shiver and nod. 

Seconds later, Jim returned and rumbled again: "Open your eyes." 

He knew his eyes must have gone wide before he clenched them tightly. 

"Keep them open." 

"It's dark, Jim." 

"Yeah, it is. And I know you love it like this," Jim replied as he reach over and turned the hot water on higher. 

Dark, hot, wet...Jeez. How did he know that? 

"Oh yeah. I always know what you need," Jim whispered hotly as he tangled one hand in the wet curls and held Blair's head back tightly. Blair was suddenly fully erect and he almost choked when Jim grabbed his cock and squeezed. 

"Not yet." 

Jim maneuvered them so that he was leaning against the wall and Blair's back was against his chest. He never lost his hold on the cock in one hand nor the hair in the other. He scooted down a bit, toes braced against the side of the tub, so Blair's ass was resting on his groin, legs spread by his thighs. Jim's rock hard erection rubbed along Blair's crack and bumped into the back of Blair's balls, making him arch up. 

"Jim!" he screeched. 

"Not yet, Blair," Jim warned. 

He released his cock and reached for the soap. Working up a good lather, he worked a hand under his lover and a finger into the waiting hole. Blair groaned and pushed back onto Jim's hand. The finger was removed instantly, Jim realizing that Blair needed more, and fast. He returned with two soapy fingers and scissored them carefully yet forcefully. 

"Hurry up, Jim." Blair hissed as his ass swallowed the fingers greedily. 

Jim tugged on the hair in his fist and bit down on Blair's shoulder. "When I'm ready," he said, the words adding to the eroticism of the moment. Blair only panted heavily in response. 

"Good, babe. For that you get three." 

Jim pulled his hand away and reached again for the soap. When he returned, he surprised Blair by pressing in the head and several inches of his cock instead of the promised three fingers. 

"Shit!" Blair screamed, arching up, then returning to slam his body down onto Jim's erection. "Do it, man," he growled. 

Jim, always knowing what Blair needed when he got like this, grabbed his hips and held him down as he pounded in and out of the tight ass. Word weren't used now. The two men were too caught up in the rough ride to speak what their hearts knew as truth anyway. Tonight was just for feeling. 

Jim came first, biting Blair again and sucking hard as he shot his seed deep inside his lover. Blair felt the hot, tingly, flood fill him and he grabbed himself, pumping five times before coming. He felt Jim's knees give and unceremoniously dump them on the cold tub floor. 

"Sorry," Jim panted. 

"Hey, no problem," Sandburg managed to get out in between breaths. He reached over and turned off the now cold water and slumped back onto Jim's heaving chest. "Gonna sleep now," he mumbled, not caring that they were wet, cold, and stuffed sideways into the cramped tub. 

"Come on, Chief. I'm not going to be a pretzel all night." He gave his lover an experimental push, but got no reaction. 

"Blair, get off." 

"Sorry," he said, but made no attempt to move. 

Jim had to lift the semi-unconscious man and dump him on the tub floor. He then managed to pull himself up and out of the bath. After he put on his robe, he grabbed Blair's off the hook and threw it over the bundle under the faucet. He knew his back was going to give him hell about this in the morning, not to mention his thighs, but it was worth it. Great sex with his lover was always worth it. Because he loved Blair and Blair loved him. So, he threw the man over his shoulder and hauled him up the stairs, where he somehow managed to put him down without dropping him. He pulled off their wet robes, and while holding the younger man with one hand to make sure he wouldn't fall over onto the floor, hung both robes over the railing to dry. Jim succeeded in getting the sleepy man into bed and crawled in behind him. His stomach rumbled, announcing that it wasn't pleased with missing dinner, but that was OK. 

As Jim pulled him against his chest, Blair mumbled. 

"...damn, reporters." 

Jim smiled and kissed the back of Blair's neck. 

"...could've been worse...manure." 

Well, there was that. What ever that meant. 

"...was gonna shoot the damn cat." 

Jim shook his head, totally confused. But it could wait until morning. 

"...Jim..." 

"Shhh, sleep now." 

End. 

* * *

End 

Rough Day by OCONN: j804gdt@verizon.net  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
